


花潮

by egoismt



Series: 花潮 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bloodlust, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Dark Roronoa Zoro, Fights, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Monkey D. Luffy, 浴衣 party, 魔獸索隆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 草帽一行來到某個不知名的櫻花島，浴衣 party 酒酣耳熱之後，一切卻變了調......Ps. 本文時間點為甚平加入前的草帽海賊團
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: 花潮 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068797
Kudos: 1





	花潮

粉紅色的島……？！

草帽團成員們極為難得地齊聚在千陽號船頭甲板上，屏息地看著他們即將登陸的地方。

「……好美……」

「哦～」

「……（微微笑）」

「太壯觀了……」

「喲呵呵呵～」

「我……我第一次看見真正的櫻花島……（淚）」

「超～級大片的，這座島上該不會全開滿了吧？」

「團子……酒……還有……」

「肉～！！」

「……不要開口閉口就是這個詞好嗎……真沒情調……」

「不管～我要裝滿肉的海賊便當！！」

「比起海賊便當，我有個更好的提議。」

「什麼什麼？！（閃亮）」

「難得到這樣的地方，我們辦個浴衣 party 如何？上次逛城鎮時不是大家都有買嗎？一直沒有機會穿，正好趁這時候……」

「萬歲！！party～！！！」

「太棒了～～～！！！」

「娜美小姐，您真是～～～（愛心亂飛＋轉圈）」

「好主意。（微微笑）」

「喲呵呵呵，那伴奏的樂器就用和琴吧！」

「和琴你也會？」

「樂器樣樣精通啊～喲呵呵呵～」

「買是買了，可是浴衣這玩意兒到底要怎麼穿啊？（抓頭）」

「問索隆啊！那可是他故鄉的傳統服裝呢！」

「是無所謂……」

「浴衣 party 決定！！香吉士，肉，肉！肉！！」

「還不是一樣～～～！！！（吼～～～）」

*****

在以驚人氣勢盛放著櫻花的春島上，海賊們盡情笑著、鬧著，大口喝酒，大聲唱歌。

追逐嬉戲中不時捧起散落在腳邊的花瓣往空中拋，欣賞那如雨紛飛落地的美。

喬巴索性直接躺在地上到處亂滾；

香吉士拼命忍著快要噴出來的鼻血，盡力為兩位色氣倍增的美女服務；

布魯克彈著和琴，爆炸頭上因想看內褲被回絕順便附贈的腫包猶自未消；

佛朗基盤著腿，嘴上叼著串團子的木棍，心情很好地哼著不成調的歌。

索隆坐在離大夥稍微有點距離的地方，以慵懶的姿勢斜靠在樹幹上，

邊看著魯夫騙人布打打鬧鬧，邊啜飲著香吉士特別準備的和酒，

臉上不自覺地帶著淡淡的笑容，三把刀靜靜地陪在他身旁。

酒沒了。

索隆頭也不回，逕自伸手去摸索，他記得剛才拿來的應該還有幾瓶沒動過。

摸著摸著，指尖卻觸及不同於酒瓶的溼冷。

「？」

低頭往手的方向看去，灑滿花瓣的泥土中露出了像是石板的一角，上面還覆著青苔。

「……」

沒看錯的話，石板上似乎刻了什麼……

抬頭，茂密的櫻花枝葉像天棚一般地合攏著，幾乎快看不見那片湛藍的天空。

「……原來如此。」

不想破壞難得的閒適氣氛，他決定在其他人發現前，保持沉默。

*****

再怎麼精力旺盛，也總有玩累的時候。

當一切喧囂歸於寂靜，已是月上中天的時分。

春島的夜晚仍舊有點微涼，兩位淑女在堅持不能露宿以免感冒的香吉士護送下回了房。

扛著爛醉如泥的喬巴、騙人布和布魯克，佛朗基打了個大大的哈欠，轉頭問還坐在那裡繼續喝酒的索隆：

「你不累？」

「嗯。」

「那我先帶這幾個回去，魯夫就交給你囉！」

有著三個尖角的下巴揚起，比了比大字型躺倒在地，挺著渾圓肚子鼾聲大作的黑髮少年。

「喔。」

腳步遠去，只剩下一波一波，如松濤般夾雜著極淡香味的風，與魯夫鼻息的抑揚頓挫相應和。

碩大的明月高懸夜空，看不見半顆星。

濃紫以那耀眼的銀色為中心，漸層地向外加深，直到與墨黑溶為一體。

索隆微微抬眼打量著週遭。

粉嫩的淡紅在月光照耀下彷彿褪去了色彩，飄落的花瓣輕輕閃著銀光。

除去那煞風景的鼾聲，世界靜得像幅大手筆渲染的水墨畫。

深吸一口氣，閉上眼睛。

比起嘈雜的白日，他更鍾愛靜謐的夜晚。

少了外界無謂的干擾，所有感官更專注、更澄澈、更敏銳，像是要與天地合一。

伸出手，掌心傳來輕柔的觸感。

輕輕讓它落入酒杯，映著月光，一飲而盡。

算不清這是他今天第幾杯酒了。

緊繃的神經難得放鬆，不知不覺已跨過自己的設限。

微醺的感覺如此令人懷念，索隆想，就當是犒賞自己，好好享受一次吧！

*****

「……嗯……」

像是感覺到氣流的波動，魯夫微微睜開眼。

「……？」

抓抓頭，坐起身，摸摸已消化完畢恢復正常的肚子，一臉茫然。

「人咧？」

剛睡醒還有些朦朧的視線範圍裡，有什麼在晃動。

揉了揉眼，是影子。

盤旋的黑影在滿地殘紅上，忽隱忽現。

「？」

轉頭朝著光源的來向望去。

那瞬間，他不由得屏息。

微風輕拂，落櫻如雨。

以月色為背景，綠髮劍士獨自佇立，閉著眼，表情沉靜，浮著薄汗的胸膛微微起伏，像灑了銀粉一般泛著光。

緩緩地，緩緩地，左手的刀舉至眼前，鮮紅的鞘閃動著妖艷的光芒。

呼～

櫻樹隨風而動，妖刀無聲出鞘。

「吶，鬼徹，你也感覺到了吧？」

低語，緩緩睜開眼睛。

「這裡……曾經是戰場。」

鏘！

鬼徹鳴動，帶著邪氣的笑意染上了索隆的臉龐。

「聽說吸了血的櫻樹開出來的花特別漂亮……果然不假。」

魯夫不由得嚥了口唾沫，那種感覺他很熟悉。

明明四下無人，索隆散發出的氣息卻像置身千軍萬馬，被敵人重重包圍……

冷酷的笑，嗜血的眼，無法遏止的亢奮激昂……

唯有在性命相搏的戰場上才見得到，『魔獸』真正的模樣……

凜冽的殺氣帶起櫻瓣，在綠髮劍士周遭盤旋飛舞。

低低地笑了，語帶嘲弄：

「不是想要我的血嗎？來拿啊！」

風聲一變。

海潮般的沙沙聲不再，掠過耳際的既像鴟梟尖啼，又似冥府冤魂淒厲的哭號……

「！！」魯夫忍不住摀起耳朵。

索隆舔舔唇，帶著笑的眼迸射出寒光。

像打了無聲的暗號，櫻樹枝幹驀地伸長，開花纍纍的尖端如無數鋼矛般同時往劍士身上招呼而去。

「……！！」

手一揚，鬼徹留下一道弧狀的銀光，便以肉眼難辨的速度返回主人的身旁。

櫻樹們的攻擊彷彿絲毫不受影響，快要觸到的那瞬間，索隆俐落地旋身，衣袖飛揚……

枝幹剎那間和本體分了家，啪噠啪噠地落在他腳旁。

「這樣就玩完了？不夠看啊！」

輕蔑地笑，鬼徹的刀背倚在他肩上。

風聲更強了。

捲起的花瓣鋪天蓋地，枝葉張牙舞爪，如盛怒的厲鬼咆哮。

「一起上吧！」

語音剛落，攻勢已發。

敏捷地穿梭在襲來的枝幹間，刀過處，櫻雨如血飛灑……

魯夫愣愣地看著那個矯健的身影，忘了呼吸。

索隆在笑，打從心底享受著命懸一線的快感……

他有多久沒見到索隆這樣的表情了？

平常的理性自制如此完美，幾乎以為索隆本就這樣……

其實骨子裡，他比誰，都要瘋狂。

墨色的浴衣下襬在月光中翻飛，手上的利刃錚錚作響。

沉醉在酣戰中的索隆是如此純粹，如此凜然，如此的美……

讓他想起曾在某處壁畫上看過的，有著三頭六臂戴著骷髏項鍊，

邊舔吮敵人斷首流下的鮮血，邊赤足在如山屍體上狂舞高歌的殺戮女神，

那魔性而令人迷醉的眼……

「！！」

櫻枝擦過頰邊，鮮血的氣味挑逗著索隆的嗅覺。

伸舌舐去流至唇邊的血，魔獸笑了。

張狂、暴戾、殘虐……

那已超越人類範疇的表情讓人打從心底發寒，卻又不自禁地被蠱惑，無法將視線移開……

唯有魯夫例外。

索隆的血太刺眼，他無法忍耐。

「三……檔！！」

「？！」

「橡膠橡膠之……巨人的迴旋彈！！！」

拳過處，偌大的櫻花林如狂風過境，發出轟然巨響，煙塵暴起。

*****

餘音漸杳。

隔了很久很久，最後一片輕柔的櫻瓣才以幾不可聞的聲音回歸了同伴的懷抱。

滿地斷枝殘幹中，未來的海賊王和大劍豪迎著月色兀自矗立，

世界靜得彷彿只剩下他們二人的呼吸。

「你玩得太過分了，索隆。」

魯夫靜靜地說。

「……」

索隆的氣息依舊狂亂，嗜殺的血色眼神也尚未退去。

無懼於那樣的表情，魯夫走向索隆。

一步，一步。

「還……不夠……」

染血的唇低語。

「我知道。」

魯夫捧起索隆的臉，舔舐他頰邊的傷口。

「換我來……滿足你。」

吻上那灼人的雙唇，鮮血的滋味在兩人口中擴散。

激烈的交纏……相互索求……

他們之間沒有誰勝誰負。

他們是彼此的神。

「哈哈……」

索隆笑了。挑釁而傲慢。

「要是做不到，你就給我切腹謝罪。」

魯夫也笑了，墨黑的雙眼充滿自信。

「沒問題！」

*****

隔日，除了待在船艙酣睡的船長和劍士，所有人全傻了眼。

「……這是怎麼回事……昨夜有颱風嗎？」

「怎麼可能啊！要有颱風我哪會不知道？！」

「可是一夜之間變成這種慘況，也實在……」

「啊！」

「？」

「難道是魯夫發酒瘋……？」

「呃……（汗）」

「幸好是無人島。」

「啊？」

「要是冒出什麼破壞公物還是環境景觀之類的罰款，我非扁死他不可！！（握拳）」

「……（汗汗汗）」

船艙裡……

「哈啾！」

魯夫打了個大大的噴嚏，睡眼惺忪地揉了揉鼻子，抓抓頭，再度陷入夢鄉。

《 全 文 完 》

**Author's Note:**

> 一直很想寫索隆身為魔獸的那一面……  
> 嗜血、殘忍而高傲，讓人起雞皮疙瘩的強悍的美……
> 
> 這個題目又是來自某論壇徵文的一百題，拜它所賜，讓我的腦中有了畫面……  
> 和服的索隆在櫻雨中持劍起舞，表情迷醉……
> 
> 但要索隆真的來上一段劍舞又未免太娘了點。（汗）  
> 於是就改成了靈異小說走向的發展……（無言）  
> 寫櫻樹的動作時真的是詞窮到無言以對啊……
> 
> 果然人能進步的範圍是永無止盡的。
> 
> 不想寫弱氣或被吃得死死的索隆。  
> 他跟魯夫都是王，不管誰攻誰受，一樣的強。  
> 那才是我的理想境界呀！
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
